Gift Exchange
by Sirelo
Summary: /Sorato/ Navidad 2001—. A petición de Mimi, todos deciden hacer un intercambio de regalo navideño; Yamato está seguro que no quiere regalarle a Sora, una pena que su deseo no se cumpla y justamente ella sea la persona a la cual le dará. [Fic para la actividad Sorato!Season en Tumblr].


**Título:** Gift Exchange  
 **Palabras:** 5,070  
 **Advertencia:** Dork!Yamato y exceso de fluff. Lo siento  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo juego con la idea de pensar y (tratar de) escribir algunos sucesos de su vida.

* * *

« _My God, this reminds me of when we were young_ »  
(When we were young — Adele)

* * *

Siempre empieza con cosas extrañas; divorcios, viajes a campamentos con tal de pasar más tiempo con tu hermano menor y de pronto ser secuestrado por una ola gigante mandándote a otro mundo que no era el tuyo, pero que sí lo fue durante mucho tiempo. Personas que apenas conocías de vista y, sin querer, volviéndose importantes para ti.

Hacerse amigo de ellos no fue cosa sencilla, tuvieron que pasar por demasiado para llegar al nivel en donde están ahora. Y aunque él los aprecia y realmente le agrada su presencia, eso no evita que ponga mala cara de vez en cuando cómo cree, ha puesto; porque él simplemente puede _sentir_ la mueca.

Y ella lo ve. Lo sabe por la mirada un poco reclamadora que le lanza, para luego sonreír y voltear a ver hacia Hikari, que sigue leyendo la carta que Mimi ha enviado de Estados Unidos. Yamato sólo parpadea y da un largo suspiro. Sí, sí… él dejará de fruncir el ceño, en un minuto o dos.

—No entiendo —interrumpe Taichi—. ¿Quiere que hagamos un intercambio de regalos?

—Es lo que dice la carta —hace ver Koushiro sin despegar la vista de su laptop. Yamato había pensado que no estaba prestando atención—. Al parecer es algo común en los Estados Unidos para las fechas navideñas.

—Sigo sin entender —Taichi se levanta y camina cerca de Yamato, se voltea de brazos imitando un poco su posición; él no sabe si lo hizo a propósito, o simplemente sin querer—. Podemos hacer eso cualquier otro día.

Hay un colectivo silencio tras sus palabras, quizá en el fondo todos estaban pensando lo mismo; la navidad _no_ es gran cosa en Japón. Hay reuniones de amigos claro, pero él creía que ellos no querían llegar a eso.

—Es sólo una petición de Mimi —ésta vez es Sora la que habla y él voltea a verla automáticamente. Eso ha pasado mucho desde hace poco tiempo; Sora habla y sus ojos se posan en ella, sin pestañear, sin voltear a ver a otro lado, completamente enfocados—. Recuerda que vendrá de visita para esas fechas porque estará de vacaciones, simplemente quiere tener una pequeña actividad con nosotros.

—Yo no le veo problema —el pequeño Takeru que ya no es tan pequeño sonríe con nostalgia tras sus palabras—. Nosotros lo hacíamos cuando mamá y papá… bueno, cuando éramos pequeños e íbamos a celebrar navidad a Francia.

—Fue sólo una vez —habla él, con desgano, rememorando quizá demasiado ese día—; y no creí que lo recordarías, estabas demasiado pequeño.

—¿Pero ustedes hicieron lo mismo? —pregunta Jō acercándose un poco más al grupo—. Digo, lo de los regalos.

—El abuelo nos dio regalos —dice Takeru—. Mamá también, hasta papá que no entendía mucho sobre eso.

Todos asienten en comprensión y Yamato vuelve a suspirar, en efecto, esa navidad él tenía seis y Takeru tres; el abuelo Michel que para ese entonces era la segunda vez que los veía, les había dado regalos envueltos en cajas enormes, o al menos es lo que recuerda. Esa fue la última navidad que convivieron en familia. Para la navidad siguiente, él tenía siete y fue la primera vez que su padre se quedó en la televisora trabajando hasta la madrugada.

También fue cuando Yamato empezó a cuidarse solo, no vio a su papá por dos días.

—¿Entonces es un sí de todos, no? —la voz de Hikari lo saca de sus pensamientos—. Así puedo decirle a Mimi que ni se preocupe, que ya organizaremos todo aquí.

Uno por uno va diciendo sí a su manera; Taichi que volvió a su lugar a sentarse, asiente frenéticamente como si él no hubiera sido el primero en intentar oponerse, Koushiro sólo mueve la cabeza una vez y vuelve a lo suyo, Jō se encoge de hombros mientras dice un «cómo sea» y es más que evidente que Takeru y Hikari están de acuerdo.

Sólo faltan…

—Yo digo que sí —Sora sonríe—. Hay algo en esta actividad que me emociona y no sé por qué —vuelve a reír y él, sin darse maldita cuenta, también sonríe.

—Supongo que esa sonrisa significa un sí —Taichi que ha vuelto a levantarse y posarse cerca suyo sonríe con sorna, burla, no desperdiciando la oportunidad que acaba de regalarle—. ¿No es así, _Yamato-kun_?

Ante esto, todos ríen y Yamato no hace otra cosa que golpear a Taichi en el hombro, fuertemente; éste se queja un poco y lo ve lastimeramente, si creía que iba a dejarse estaba equivocado. Está a punto de devolverle el golpe, pero entonces alguien los interrumpe.

—Chicos, ¡basta! —la voz de Sora no suena enojada ni con reproche; si no de forma natural, hasta con gracia, quizá demasiado acostumbrada a que a veces los golpes entre ellos dos se pasen, pero sólo un poco.

Porque sí, desde hace algún tiempo —precisamente desde que él empezó a observarla demasiado— también comenzó a hacerle caso; en especial en situaciones como las de ahora. Sobra decir que Taichi y él han tenido más de una _mini batalla_ , como a Koushiro le gusta llamarlas, que pueden transformarse en batallas completas si no fuera por la voz tranquilizante, pero exigente de Sora que pide que se detengan.

Y ellos, obedientemente, lo hacen.

—Aunque sea un no, no es como si mi opinión valiera —Yamato se acomoda la camisa que sin darse cuenta se había levantado un poco—. Todos dijeron que sí, yo los sigo.

—Pero también queremos saber tu opinión, hermano —voltea a ver a Takeru que se está rascando una mejilla y lo ve preocupadamente—. No sería lindo si lo haces obligatoriamente.

Un asentimiento colectivo —a veces odia que hagan todo en conjunto— y sabe que tiene que responder.

—Es un sí para mí también —acuerda quizá con demasiada resignación en su tono.

Gritos y Taichi le pasa el brazo por los hombros, como si hace un momento no hubieran tenido una de sus tantas mini batallas; él lo empuja un poco, pero de igual manera le sonríe.

Ella les está sonriendo a los dos, él lo sabe aunque no lo esté viendo directamente, puede sentirlo. Porque de poco tiempo para acá, la sonrisa de Sora lo ilumina como el sol.

.

.

.

Yamato camina con los auriculares que su padre acaba de regalarle puestos, se dirige a su casa; tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y una bufanda color azul. Es invierno en Japón y él sólo agradece que en la escuela lo dejen usar cosas extras al uniforme, al menos afuera.

Aún no puede creer que esté en el primer año de secundaria, es extraño… tan extraño como las bromas que hace la vida para con él. Saca la mano del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo mete en el de su pantalón, puede sentir el papelito quemándole los dedos y lo suelta; por un momento pensó que el día no había pasado, y que Takenouchi Sora definitivamente no había sido el nombre que leyó cuando tomó el pedazo de papel de las manos de Taichi.

Han pasado cuatro días desde su reunión con los demás. Reunión en la que acordaron hacer un intercambio de regalo entre los elegidos —como había escrito Mimi en su carta— y que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en participar. Después de eso él pasó normal; fue a la escuela, intentó tocar el viejo bajo de su padre, habló con Taichi, habló con _ella_ , hizo tarea y se olvidó por completo del intercambio. Hasta hoy.

Taichi entró como un torbellino a su clase, no saludó —eso ya no iba con ellos—; sólo se sentó frente a él y extendió ambas manos frente a su rostro, él arqueó una ceja y Taichi expandió su sonrisa.

—Toma uno, son para el intercambio —dijo—. La persona que te toque, a esa le regalarás —él asintió—. Y me lo tienes que decir, obviamente.

—¿No se supone que es secreto? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, pero soy tu amigo y yo quiero saber —Yamato puso los ojos en blanco y luego le dio un golpe, ligeramente más suave del que le dio en la reunión, en el hombro—. ¡Auch! Eres un brusco —protestó Taichi.

—Y tú un idiota, ¡ahora déjame tomar ese papel! —éste obedeció y extendió sus manos nuevamente.

Yamato demoró un momento en tomarlo, habían siete posibilidades de que le tocara Sora y él no quería; quería que le tocara su hermano, o quizá Jō, Koushiro estaba bien también, hasta podía soportar darle al idiota. A todos más bien, excepto a _ella_.

Tomó el papel y lo escondió rápidamente entre sus manos, Taichi bufó y susurró un «aguafiestas» mientras se levantaba y salía del salón. Yamato esperó a que se perdiera de vista para leerlo; cuando lo hizo, su rostro palideció por completo. Empezaba a creer en eso de que había que pedir lo contrario a lo que se quiere, porque no había otra explicación a que precisamente Sora le haya tocado.

Saca la mano de su bolsillo y suspira, quizá está exagerando todo. No es porque la odia que no quiere darle a ella —su sentir por Sora está muy lejos de eso—, sino porque sabe que se pondrá jodidamente nervioso; con sólo pensarlo sus mejillas arden. Además, no quiere que pase lo mismo que pasó con Taichi, que desprecie su regalo y piense que no la comprende.

Él siempre ha tratado de comprenderla en lo que pueda, aunque a veces ella es demasiado difícil de leer; en especial si se pone en fase testaruda y se rehúsa a hablar. Como casi siempre lo hace. Y si se pone más honesto, no soportaría que se enojara con él y no le dirigiera la palabra por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

No, él necesita estudiar demasiado bien su regalo, pensarlo, analizarlo, _planearlo_. Necesita hablar con alguien y cree, tiene a la persona ideal en mente.

.

.

.

Llega a casa de Koushiro en eso de las cuatro de la tarde; sabe que a esa hora está un poco desocupado, además que pueden entretenerse un rato jugando videojuegos. Lo que no sabe es cómo es que empezaron a frecuentarse, sólo que pasó y ahora es como una costumbre pactada en silencio, porque ni uno de los dos siquiera habla de lo que pasa entre ellos.

La madre de Koushiro lo saluda con una reverencia y él hace lo mismo, aunque de manera más torpe, lo lleva a su habitación y lo anuncia, aunque está seguro que él ya notó su presencia. A veces pareciera que tiene ojos en la espalda también, o quizá sólo es que es demasiado inteligente.

—Aquí está Yamato-kun —dice, Koushiro sigue de espaldas a ellos. Ella sonríe y se voltea un poco hacia él—. Entra y acomódate, ahora mismo les traigo algo de beber y comer.

La señora Izumi se va y Yamato aprovecha a tirar su mochila donde puede, ve que Koushiro sigue sin moverse y piensa —como sería lo normal— que está usando su laptop, pero entonces se da cuenta del pequeño detalle; la laptop no está en ningún lugar cerca, más bien está tirada en la cama. Está concentrado en otra cosa.

Yamato se acerca un poco más y entonces lo ve… el papelito del intercambio, Koushiro Izumi está analizando, con suma delicadeza, el papelito que contiene el nombre de la persona a la cuál le dará un regalo. Quizá está en esa absoluta concentración porque es alguien no deseado.

Sigue observándolo hasta que la señora Izumi interrumpe sus concentraciones —él hacia Koushiro, éste otro hacia el papel— y les coloca la bandeja de refresco y galletas lo más cerca que puede.

—¡Diviértanse! —es lo único que dice antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

—¿No es la vida complicada? —filósofa Koushiro—. Hace unos días creí que esta cosa del intercambio sería sencilla, ahora no dejo de observar el nombre de la persona que me tocó y pensar qué tanto la conozco para saber qué regalarle.

Él asiente y toma el refresco para beber un poco, de pronto le ha dado sed.

—Dímelo a mí —dice tras sentarse en la cama y colocar el vaso en el escritorio—. Le daré a la persona que deseé no me tocara —Koushiro lo ve—; tengo miedo de regalarle algo que no le guste.

—Entonces eso descarta a Taichi-san —acota Koushiro—, no creo que hubieses venido a pedirme ayuda si fuese él.

Yamato se sonroja sin poder evitarlo porque, una vez más, supo leer a través de él. Claro que no es Taichi, ¡Taichi es fácil de complacer! Un DVD de una película de acción, un balón de fútbol, googles nuevos, cualquiera de esas cosas valen para Yagami Taichi, ¿pero para Takenouchi Sora? Para ella vale todo, siempre y cuando tengas un significado que poner.

—Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme —vuelve a coger su vaso de refresco—. La otra persona seguramente me daría malos consejos.

—Pero yo no conozco tanto a Sora-san como Taichi-san —Yamato se ahoga con el refresco por lo que acaba de decir; Koushiro supo rápidamente sumar dos más dos y dar con la persona que le ha tocado.

Aunque debe admitir que se la puso fácil.

—Sí… bueno… verás —dice nervioso—. Tú conoces a Sora, quizá no más que Taichi, pero sí desde antes que yo; ambos compartían en el club de fútbol. ¡Tienes que saber algo!

Koushiro lo ve seriamente, quizá analizando su argumento, el cual fue bastante bueno si se lo preguntan, y luego niega lentamente. Yamato no sabe qué significa eso.

—Sólo sé que le gusta el fútbol, o le gustaba (ahora practica tenis, ¿no?), las flores y Piyomon. Pero no puedes regalarle a Piyomon.

No, él no puede regalarle a Piyomon porque no es ningún regalo, aparte que tendría que ver la forma de ir al Digimundo y… ¿en serio está considerando esa opción? Está perdiendo la cabeza.

Se levanta de su asiento y deja el vaso en el recipiente que llevó la señora Izumi, coge una galleta y ve a su alrededor; ha perdido completamente las ganas de jugar videojuegos, a pesar de que ese era el otro interés que tenía de visitar a Koushiro.

—Creo que mejor me voy —anuncia—, tú también tienes que pensar mucho y… —ahora que se da cuenta, él no se fijó en el nombre que aparecía en el papelito. Koushiro tampoco se lo dijo, pero eso era obvio —. Te dejaré para que sigas en lo que estabas.

—Mucha suerte en tu misión, Yamato-san —Koushiro se ha puesto de pie y le da la mano—. Yo te avisaré si sé algo nuevo.

Ambos asienten y se despiden, Yamato coge sus cosas y sale de la habitación; no ve a la señora Izumi por ningún lado, pero de igual manera agradece la estadía y se despide en voz alta. Se recuesta en la puerta tras cerrarla y ve al cielo seriamente.

Ahí se fue su primera —y quizá única— opción que tenía de averiguar un poco más sobre los gustos de Sora.

.

.

.

Se pregunta si ha caído un poco bajo, pero no quiere cuestionarse tanto; se dice que es todo con la mejor intención del mundo, pero eso hace a dos personas conocedoras del nombre de su «amigo secreto» como lo ha llamado Takeru. El cuál es la segunda persona, por si no había sido demasiado obvio porque, ¿en quién más confía Yamato? Además, es el tercero más cercano a ella.

Eso también le hace cuestionarse en qué posición está él.

La propuesta que le hizo fue simple, que averiguara —personalmente— que otra cosa aparte de fútbol, flores y sombreros con forma de casco le interesan a Sora. Takeru sonrió como el que más y él no dejó que su sonrisa se expandiera tanto; estaba tan claro que quería molestarlo un poco. Pero él se excusó diciendo que era normal que quisiera dar un buen regalo, ella ciertamente lo merece _y por favor Takeru, deja de poner esa cara_.

Tras eso, su hermano asintió y prometió que daría lo mejor de sí.

Es por eso que lleva esperando tres horas su llamada, él dijo que la haría hoy así que… ¿por qué no la hace? Su teléfono suena y Yamato lo coge rápidamente, se da cuenta de su ansiedad y deja que siga sonando; también le dan ganas de no contestar y dejar que vuelva a llamar, pero nadie le asegura que Takeru seguirá insistiendo.

Así que contesta, con su normal tono de voz. Aparentemente apático, demasiado nervioso.

—He conseguido algo —susurra Takeru luego de su saludo —. Y honestamente hermano, no sé cómo no se te ha ocurrido antes.

Yamato arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Así? —pregunta con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué se supone que es lo obvio?

—Libros —contesta de manera simple, él abre mucho los ojos—. Le gusta leer y un buen libro sería lo ideal.

Se reprende mentalmente porque sí, es simple, y porque él bien pudo llegar a esa conclusión si no hubiera estado tan malditamente cegado por los nervios y el hecho de que le dará un regalo el día 24 de diciembre, en frente de todos.

—Gracias, Takeru —dice al fin—. Quisiera preguntar cómo lo conseguiste, pero temo por la respuesta.

—Oh ni te preocupes, que tu nombre ni siquiera salió a colación en mi pequeña conversación con Sora —Yamato no se sorprende—. Pero dime hermano, ¿por qué estás tan interesado…? —y no deja que termine la pregunta porque cuelga rápidamente el teléfono.

 _Ugh_ , estuvo cerca. Pudo sentir los intentos de Takeru por hacerle una broma y no está de ánimos para manejar su humor. Pone ambas manos en su rostro e intenta relajarse; necesita contar hasta el millón de ser posible. La información que consiguió su pequeño hermano fue positivamente buena, pero trajo otra encrucijada… ¿qué clase de libros le gusta leer?

Se pone de pie y decide tomar una ducha e ir pronto a dormir. Queda exactamente una semana para navidad, y él tiene que encontrar el mejor libro para regalar.

.

.

.

Yamato ve como Mimi da pequeños brinquitos mientras Taichi se acerca y le entrega el regalo envuelto en rosa chillón; éste la ve dubitativo por un momento, pero luego sonríe ampliamente y dice «gracias» efusivamente.

Lo abre sin reparar tanto en el envoltorio y saca lo que sea que hay adentro con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, lo muestra y Yamato puede leer el «woah» que no sale de sus labios. Es una camisa azul con una gran estrella amarilla en el centro.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta Mimi emocionada—. No sabía que regalarte, pero cuando vi la camisa pensé que era muy parecida a ti.

Yamato piensa lo mismo, porque esa camisa es _demasiado_ Taichi.

—Me encanta, ¡gracias Mimi! —ambos se dan un rápido abrazo y él está a punto de sonreír, pero entonces la inevitable pregunta viene a su mente.

¿Es lo del abrazo obligatorio? Porque él no se cree capaz de hacer eso, mucho menos con Sora, que decidió regresar a los gorros y llevar uno puesto con el que se ve jodidamente adorable.

Todos están en casa de Jō, llegaron a ese acuerdo luego de otra reunión en donde afinaron los últimos detalles; ese día también decidieron quién iría a por Mimi al aeropuerto y esa tarea se la dejaron a Sora y Hikari; él se ofreció torpemente a acompañarlas, pero entonces recordó que aún no había comprado el regalo y que tenía que hacerlo ese día. Tuvo que buscar una mala excusa para decir que al fin y al cabo, no podía y que lo sentía mucho.

Ella lo vio por un momento y Yamato jura que hubo decepción en su rostro y en sus palabras, ese «qué pena» sonó sincero; pero rápidamente se recompuso y le sonrió, le deseó suerte y se enfocó en Hikari, con la cual tenía que ver la hora en la cual llegaría Mimi.

Él se lamentó unas trescientas veces en todo el camino al centro comercial, pero se recompuso rápidamente al entrar a la librería y leer los miles de títulos equivalentes a miles de oportunidades de una sonrisa de Sora.

Se reprende mentalmente mientras quiere darse cabezazos contra la pared en la cual está recostado, necesita prestar atención y dejar de divagar; Taichi está a punto de decir a quién le dará.

—Como sea, creo que con todo lo que dije ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién es— todos asienten a excepción de él que no escuchó nada y sigue sin tener idea—. Koushiro ponte de pie, ¡mi regalo es para ti!

Koushiro que hasta ese momento había estado sentado, en silencio, pero para sorpresa de todos, sin su laptop, se levanta nervioso y con el rostro sonrojado; le sonríe a medias a Taichi y acepta el regalo con un muy torpe «gracias.»

Hay un silencio en el cual Taichi ve a Koushiro y éste no, porque no ha levantado la vista del suelo; y a pesar de que ha crecido bastante, aún se ve más pequeño que el primero. Se nota que no quiere abrir el regalo enfrente de todos, una pena que Mimi no haya captado el mensaje.

—¡Ábrelo ya, Koushiro! Quiero saber qué te regalaron —hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos. Koushiro la ve con los ojos abiertos.

—S… sí… Mimi-san, como digas —tartamudea y se pone en labor. Abre el regalo despacio, con parsimonia y elegancia, no queriendo destruir el envoltorio, todo lo contrario a Taichi. Lo saca y entonces, por fin, sonríe sinceramente —. Gracias, Taichi-san —dice haciendo una reverencia —; esto es precisamente lo que quería.

El regalo es una base con ventilador para laptop y para su sorpresa, Yamato sabe que es sincero al decir que es lo que quería; más de alguna vez lo escuchó decir cuánto deseaba una base de esas, pero que aún no había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarla.

Aplausos y Koushiro coge su pequeña cajita, nervioso. Es su turno de decir a quién le regalará y es obvio que le da pena; se aclara la garganta y alza el rostro. ¿Es su imaginación o lo está viendo con determinación?

—Yamato-san, tú eres mi amigo secreto —dice de improviso—. Espero te guste y gracias por tu atención —reverencia y espera a que él se acerque.

Estupefacto cómo está, Yamato no lo hace esperar y coge la cajita; ya sabe el protocolo, así que abre el regalo sin rodeos. Es una armónica y él se queda sin palabras. Realmente está conmovido, la suya se arruinó hace unos pocos meses.

—Gracias —apenado, no dice más y Koushiro le sonríe.

—Quizá pareciera que no te presto atención mientras jugamos videojuegos, pero lo hago —ambos se dan una sonrisa cómplice y entonces Koushiro toma asiento.

Él asiente y suspira profundamente mientras estruja —literalmente— su regalo con las manos. Es su turno para dar. Yamato aclara su garganta y ve a todos lados a excepción de donde está sentada ella.

—A mí me tocó darle a Sora —suelta a bocajarro, sin preámbulos ni palabras bonitas como hicieron Taichi y Mimi; lo dice como si intentara sacarlo de su sistema de forma rápida y quizá es así, porque no podía contenerse por más tiempo y porque no estaba seguro de si daría un discurso merecedor de Sora Takenouchi.

Ella lo está viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, está tan claro que no se lo esperaba que teme volver a repetirlo y que esta segunda vez no le salga la voz. Pero gracias a los dioses, Mimi le da un codazo y Sora por fin reacciona.

Se levanta y se acerca a él despacio. Cuando llegan a estar frente a frente, él nota que no puede ni verlo a los ojos; está igual o más apenada que él y eso es aterrador.

—Gracias, Yamato —dice mientras toma el paquete—. Jamás imaginé que tu fueras quién iba a regalarme, creí que sería Takeru —sonríe.

Él también sonríe.

—Sí bueno, quizá fue un poco mi culpa eso —se soba el brazo derecho—; yo le pedí que te preguntara un par de cosas. Perdón si fue persistente.

—Para nada —ella por fin alza la vista—. Pero creo que ahora el gesto me parece más adorable.

A Yamato lo que le parece más adorable es Sora, pero eso no puede decirlo en voz alta; así que sólo dice:

—Espero que te guste, ya que es mi favorito —dice y sale de la habitación, sonrojado hasta las narices, de pronto no aguantando el ambiente ni la carga emocional; mucho menos los ojos chispeantes de Sora.

Ni las ganas de cogerle la mano.

.

.

.

Está sentado en las gradas que están cerca del apartamento de Jō esperando que las descargas eléctricas que siente en su estómago pasen para así poder entrar y seguir con la actividad; si se arrepiente de algo es de no haberse quedado a ver a quién le daría Sora, pero ya le preguntará a Takeru después.

Calienta sus manos con la boca porque hace demasiado frío, cierra los ojos y se relaja un poco, pero entonces puede escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse. Piensa que es Taichi ya que sólo él saldría a traerlo de vuelta, pero la voz que habla está muy lejos de ser la suya.

—¿Así que El Señor de los Anillos?

Yamato abre los ojos y ve a Sora parada delante de él, tiene el libro en los brazos y en efecto, es El Señor de los Anillos. Su favorito.

—Fue el primero que papá me regaló —responde como si con esa explicación bastara y lo hace, porque Sora asiente en entendimiento y luego toma lugar a la par de él.

—El primero que papá me dejó leer fue El Principito —dice—. Dijo que con ese se empezaba bien.

—También leí El Principito, ¿pero sabes? El Señor de los Anillos es cautivante —Sora ríe y él la sigue un poco. Es fácil hacer eso, seguirla cuando ríe.

—Entendí el punto, no es sólo por los recuerdos —él asiente—. Y… estuve pensando en algo mientras veía el libro, por lo cual debería estar enojada porque ni siquiera me diste tiempo de darte las gracias —Yamato hace una mueca sabiendo que es cierto, pero cuando está a punto de pedir disculpas, ve que ella tiene el rostro demasiado relajado como para estar hablando en serio—. ¿No te gustaría hacer un club de lectura?

—¿Club de lectura? —pregunta rápidamente.

—Sí, un club de lectura de El Señor de los Anillos donde tú y yo seremos los únicos miembros —él la ve no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar—. Ya sabes, tú me ayudarás en las cosas que no puedo comprender y de paso relees el libro… —la voz de Sora se va apagando conforme avanza en su propuesta—. ¿No te gusta la idea? Porque si crees que es tonto yo comprenderé.

Él se cuestiona qué cara de horror debió haber estado poniendo para espantarla de esa manera, pero su rostro obviamente no está conectado con su cerebro; porque la alegría que sintió al escuchar lo del «club de lectura» sólo podía demostrarse con una gran, agradable y conmovedora sonrisa.

Se lo hace saber, obviamente.

—Me gusta la idea.

Pero no de la manera efusiva que sintió internamente.

—¡Entonces ya está! —Sora dice alegremente—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Cuando quieras —Yamato la ve enumerar con los dedos y murmurar cosas que no entiende, seguro calculando algo.

—¡Bien! Término Jane Eyre en dos días y podemos empezar —anuncia.

—¿Estabas calculando el tiempo en que terminarás tu libro? —pregunta él, consternado.

—Estaba contando las horas que tengo libres y cuántas páginas puedo leer en esos días —él la ve con asombro—. ¿Qué, es raro?

A Yamato eso está lejos de parecerle raro, más bien es jodidamente encantador. De igual forma quiere tomarle el pelo, sólo un poco.

—No es raro —dice—, más bien _no común_.

—¿Y qué no es eso sinónimo de raro? —se queja ella.

—Sí, pero suena menos feo —ella le saca la lengua y él no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

Hay una especie de electricidad en el ambiente, o es al menos como se siente; te pronto todo chispea y los ojos de Sora están enfocados en los suyos. De pronto su mano, que estaba cerca de la de ella ya no lo está más, porque está sobre la suya y todo es _cálido_.

De pronto todo se pierde, porque Mimi ha llegado a llamarlos. Alejan sus manos rápidamente.

—¡Hey, par de tortolos! —dice con burla—. El intercambio ya terminó y es hora de otra actividad, ¿o prefieren que los deje solos? —ríe con retintín y luego se marcha tarareando una canción.

¿Tortolos? ¿Es que se ven como eso? Porque no, ellos no son tortolos, ¡son amigos! Y los amigos se llevan bien; los amigos se ríen y quizá se sonrojan, se ponen nerviosos y… ¿sienten la necesidad de tocarse cuando están cerca del otro?

—Deberíamos entrar —sugiere Sora y se levanta—. ¿Entonces el miércoles será nuestra primera reunión del club?

—Por supuesto —responde y hace lo mismo que ella, levantarse—. ¿Dónde lo hacemos?

—¿Qué tal en mi casa? —ambos empiezan a caminar despacio; él manos en los bolsillos, ella manos atrás de la espalda—. Mamá puede prepararnos té.

—Me parece bien —acuerda él—. Pero sólo para que quede claro, yo también preparo un delicioso té.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco pero ríe de igual forma. Entran y las risas de todos amenizan el ambiente; están jugando a las charadas y Taichi está haciendo una interpretación —bastante mala— de un, ¿duende? No está seguro, pero Koushiro habla rápido y Mimi grita; Jō se queja mientras su hermano se agarra el estómago, de tanto reírse supone, y Hikari seguro muere de vergüenza lentamente.

Sora no tarda en hablar y, para sorpresa de nadie, da con la palabra; era policía. Taichi finge llorar de felicidad y también de enojo, _porque no puedo creer que sólo Sora de entre todos me conozca tan bien, ¡estoy decepcionado de ti, Koushiro!_ Yamato sólo reniega entre pequeñas risas.

Se acabaron los nervios por el regalo, los quebraderos de cabeza y la inseguridad; quedarán los recuerdos y las risas. ¿La calidez de la mano de Sora? Esa también se quedará.

Para siempre, si lo piensa bien.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Esta es mi contribución a la actividad Sorato!Season organizada en Tumblr. Mi año era el 2001, lo que significa que Yamato y Sora tenían trece y aún no empezaban su relación. Espero haber logrado lo que quería; que era hacer ver que algo pasa entre ellos, pero que se siente tan natural que no parece nada fuera de lo común.

Si leen, no duden en dejar review y si ven alguna falta también; lo leí varias veces, pero por alguna razón siempre termino obviando algo y lo odio. ¡Gracias por leer! Y feliz año nuevo, espero que este 2016 esté muy lleno de Sorato.


End file.
